Jeu, set et chasse !
by adelaide.australia
Summary: Les frères Winchester sont appelés par Bobby : son ami, directeur du tournoi de l'US Open de tennis, a besoin de leur aide... En effet, depuis quelques temps, certains joueurs semblent subir l'effet d'un sortilège.


**Bonsoir =)**

**Etant fan de tennis depuis de nombreuses années, j'ai décidé de réunir ce sport et « Supernatural » le temps d'un OS.**  
**Pour ceux qui suivent le tennis, je tiens compte de l'actualité sportive, à l'exclusion de la blessure de J.M. Potro . La vie privée récente des joueurs n'est pas prise en compte: les jumeaux de Mirka Federer n'existent pas et Jelena Ristic (la compagne de Novak Djokovic) n'est pas enceinte.**  
**Pour Supernatural, cette histoire aurait sa place entre la saison 6 et 8 : Bobby est vivant, Crowley est le Roi de l'enfer et ,pour une fois, aucun danger immédiat ne pèse sur nos boys.**  
**Je tiens à remercier Céline pour son aide, ses conseils et sa correction.**  
**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et espère que vous aimerez cette enquête !**

* * *

Ce matin là, les frères Winchester prenaient un petit déjeuner bien mérité au Diner de la ville. La nuit précédente, ils avaient exterminé une famille d'esprits vengeurs assez coriaces mais ils s'en étaient sortis sans grandes blessures.  
Dean sirotait son café tandis que Sam épluchait le journal à la recherche d'une nouvelle affaire. A la vérité, l'ainé reluquait la serveuse et le cadet lisait la B.D mais ils tenaient à sauver les apparence.  
Le téléphone du plus grand sonna et ils sursautèrent tout deux. Sam vit que c'était Bobby et il mit le haut parleur.  
- Salut, Bobby. Dirent-ils en cœur.  
- Vous êtes où ?  
- Hershey en Pennsylvanie.  
- Ramenez vos miches à New-York. Je vous envoie l'adresse où je suis.  
- Bob… Commença le blond, mais le vieux chasseur avait déjà raccroché.

En moins de trois heures, l'Impala était arrivée à l'adresse envoyée par Bobby : un des quartiers riches de la banlieue new yorkaise . Ils sortirent de la voiture et observèrent le lieu de rendez vous une grande villa moderne.  
- Qu'est ce que Bobby fout ici ? Demanda Dean à son frère.  
Celui-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules, n'ayant pas de réponse.  
Soudainement, un majordome ouvrit la porte avant qu'ils n'aient sonné.  
- Messieurs Winchester ? Leur dit-il. Messieurs Brewer et Singer vous attendent dans le petit bureau.  
Dean hocha la tête et suivit docilement l'homme alors que son frère restait en arrière.  
- Grouille tes fesses, Sammy. Ordonna le blond, ironiquement. Ces messieurs nous attendent.  
Le plus jeune était surpris que son ainé ait tant de confiance mais il remarqua que ce dernier cachait un revolver dans sa manche et sourit en le suivant.

Le valet les fit traverser un long couloir richement décoré avant d'arriver au « petit bureau » qui faisait deux fois la taille de la chambre du Motel qu'ils avaient quitté le matin même. Bobby et un homme inconnu étaient installés sur de grands fauteuils en cuir, dégustant un whisky.  
Ce dernier se leva et fit signe au domestique de partir, avant de se présenter.  
- David Brewer, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.  
Les frères portèrent leurs regards sur Bobby, ne répondant pas. Celui-ci soupira.  
- Excuse les, David. Ils ont raté quelques cours de politesse. Venez vous asseoir, bande d'idiots.  
Les Winchester prirent place et Bobby but une longue gorgée de whisky avant de parler.  
- David est le directeur de l'US Open de tennis qui aura lieux dans 1 semaine. Et il a besoin de notre aide. Depuis quelques mois, certains joueurs vivent des situations étranges ou ont des réactions inappropriées. David pense que c'est du à une cause surnaturelle.  
- Ou le dopage… Proposa Dean.  
- J'y ai pensé. Répondit David. Six de mes meilleurs joueurs qui ont une baisse de régime et cumulent des mauvais résultats auraient pu dopé. Mais ils ont subis tout les tests possibles et ensuite, d'autres choses sont venues s'ajouter.  
- Par exemple ? Questionna Sam.  
- Roger Federer a perdu deux de ses sponsors, l'hôtel d'Andy Murray a fait faillite, l'ex épouse de Stanislas Wawrinka a obtenu la garde exclusive de leur fille et j'en passe… Six joueurs semblent subir tout la poisse du monde depuis fin avril.  
Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes.  
- Patte de lapin ? Tenta le blond.  
- Ils n'ont rien de ce genre. Mes maigres connaissances en ésotérisme m'ont permises de remarquer l'anormalité de la situation mais pas de trouver ce qu'il y a.  
- Les garçons et moi allons nous occuper de ça, David. Promit Bobby . On aura besoin d'un accès à tout et d'une couverture.  
- Ce sera fait. Durant l'enquête, je vous propose de loger ici j'ai quelques chambres d'amis.  
- Merci, monsieur. Dit Sam.  
- Appelez moi David. Bobby m'a tellement parlé de vous que j'ai déjà l'impression de vous connaitre.  
David regarda sa montre et fronça les sourcils.  
- J'ai un rendez-vous important, je dois vous quitter. Vous pouvez vous installer, mon majordome vous montrera vos chambres.**  
**

D'un signe de tête, il partit et les frères se tournèrent vers Bobby qui leva les yeux au ciel.  
- David est un ami et j'ai besoin de votre aide.  
- On a rien dit. Se justifia Dean.  
- Je sens les reproches arrivés, c'est tout… Vous vous y connaissez en tennis ?  
- On est des chasseurs ,on a pas trop le temps de mater le sport à la télé ! Expliqua le blond.  
- Sauf pour le Super Bowl. Ajouta son frère.  
- Et la ligue NBA à l'occaz'.  
- Ca me fait penser qu'on a raté les derniers matchs de la MLB.  
- Idiots ! Les interrompit Bobby, excédé.  
Les frères échangèrent un regard, complices. Bobby sortit un cahier qu'il ouvrit.  
- David m'a donné le dossier des joueurs. Je les ai parcouru. C'est de la sorcellerie très puissante, il n'y a aucun sac à sort utilisé.  
Dean s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé et Sam prit le cahier qu'il parcourut.  
- Certaines situations sont un peu ridicules. Déclara ce dernier. Ecoutez… C'est à propos de Rafael Nadal « Durant un match, ses bouteilles ont été déplacées quatre fois par des rafales. Cela s'est produit sur moins de dix minutes et la vitesse du vent était de 6km/h. » D'après David, Nadal est obsédé par le placement de ses bouteilles avant de jouer.  
Dean ricana et ,à son tour, jeta un œil au cahier.  
- Roger Federer, ambassadeur des chocolats « Lindt ». Lit-il à son tour. A offert quelques chocolats de la nouvelle gamme aux journalistes lors d'une conférence de presse. Sur les vingt-sept présents, tous ont été malades et treize ont du être hospitalisé.  
- Roger Federer, Rafael Nadal, Andy Murray, Juan Martin Del Potro, Novak Djokovic et Stanilas Wawinka sont les six cibles. Expliqua Bobby . Ca devient dangereux. Au début, c'était assez léger mais c'est de plus en plus grave. Il faudra agir vite.  
Les Winchester hochèrent la tête, conscients que la vie de six hommes étaient entre leurs mains.

Deux jours plus tard, les Winchester et Bobby se rendirent au tournoi, qui était en pleine préparation. David les présenta comme ses trois nouveaux assistants et ils purent vagabonder dans les bâtiments sans problème. Ils passèrent le stade et les environs à l'EMF mais ,sans surprise, rien n'apparut.  
Quand ils apprirent que Roger Federer venait d'arriver à l'hôtel, les frères s'y rendirent .Ils furent accueillis par un homme d'âge mur, assez fort et avec une moustache impressionnante, qui se révéla être le père du joueur. Ils étaient à peine installés que deux filles, des jumelles habillées à l'identique d'environ six ans, arrivèrent en chantant dans une langue étrangère.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Murmura Dean à son frère.  
- Les filles de Roger Federer. Elles parlent le suisse allemand.  
- C'est …horrible !  
Le joueur arriva et ils se levèrent pour le saluer. Ils s'étaient renseignés à son sujet : Federer était une référence dans son sport, ayant gagné pas moins de 17 Grand Chelem , une médaille de bronze aux derniers JO et des matchs d'anthologies. Mais ce qu'ils voyaient aujourd'hui était un homme fatigué et à bout de nerf.  
- Bonjour, leur dit-il. David m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider pour… ce qu'il se passe.  
- En effet. Nous cherchons activement la solution à vos problèmes, ainsi qu'à ceux de vos collègues. Répondit, professionnellement, Sam.  
- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il arrive. C'est presque ridicule par moment…  
- Est-ce que vous pouvez nous décrire exactement tout ce qu'il s'est passé et quand ça a commencé ? Questionna Dean.  
- Ca a commencé un peu avant Roland Garros. La préparation sur terre battue s'était bien passée pourtant.  
- Le jour où nous sommes arrivés à Paris, nous avons déjà eu des problèmes. Intervint le père du joueur. Nous avions perdu la valise avec les raquettes.  
- C'est vrai. Nous ne l'avons jamais retrouvée et j'ai du en prendre d'autres. Après les filles ont eu une bronchite et j'ai perdu en 8é de finale quelques jours plus tard… Tout a été de mal en pis depuis.  
- Continuez, s'il vous plait. Requit le blond.  
- Les tournois sur herbe ont été très mauvais alors que c'est une très bonne surface pour moi. Parfois, c'est comme si je ne savais plus jouer. Mais Wimbledon a été le pire : là, j'ai perdu dès le premier match. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'ai aucun souvenir du match… Je n'ai repris la compétition que fin juillet car mon épouse a été malade. Les résultats se sont améliorés. Mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec des sponsors. Lors de la dégustation des chocolats Lindt, les journalistes ont été malades et les chocolats ont du être retiré de la vente. Gilette a brisé mon contrat, sans explication. Tout ça est incroyable et me fatigue.  
- Nous comprenons, Monsieur Federer. Nous ferons notre maximum. Promit Sam avant de le quitter.  
Une fois la porte passée, les frères se dévisagèrent.  
- Sortilège de confusion ? Proposa Dean.  
- Pour les matchs, ça se tiendrait. Mais pour les sponsors ? Et les maladies de ses filles et sa femme ? Répliqua le cadet.  
- Faut voir les autres. Au plus vite. Ca sent la merde, Sammy. Le grosse merde.

Ils se renseignèrent pour avoir une entrevue avec les autres joueurs. Une employée leur remit les plannings des joueurs et annonça que Stanislas Wawrinka avait déclaré forfait quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt suite à une varicelle.  
- Au moins, ce qui leur arrive ne tente pas de les tuer. Conclue Sam, optimiste.  
- Pour l'instant. Lui répondit son frère. « Ca » tente par tout les moyens de les éloigner des courts de tennis. Pourquoi ?  
- D'autres joueurs jaloux ?  
- Ca se tient. Faudrait creuser ce coté.  
Sam observa les plannings quelques instants.  
- Del Potro s'entraine dans 10 minutes. On l'interroge et on rentre ? Proposa-t-il.  
Dean opina et ils se dirigèrent vers le court d'entrainement. La balle, où plutôt le boulet de canon, passa à quelques centimètres du visage de Dean avant de s'écraser contre le mur dans un fracas assourdissant. Un homme à l'aspect jovial leur fit un signe d'excuse et ils s'approchèrent.  
En s'approchant, ils virent celui qui envoyait les boulets de canon : concentré, il ne semblait pas les avoir vu et Dean fronça les sourcils.  
- Quoi ? Lui demanda son frère.  
- C'est lui Del Porto ?  
- Potro. Oui. Pourquoi ?  
- Il est plus grand que toi ! J'aurai jamais cru rencontrer quelqu'un plus grand que mon frangin !  
Sam soupira, blasé et se dirigea vers l'homme qui leur faisait signe.  
- Je suis Franco Davin, le coach de Juan. Leur dit-il. Vous êtes envoyés par David, c'est ça ?  
- Oui. Approuva Sam. On se renseigne sur ce qu'il se passe depuis quelques temps. Est-ce que Juan a des ennemis ?  
- Je ne dirai pas « ennemis » mais certaines personnes ne l'aiment pas.  
- Des noms ? Questionna Dean.  
- Depuis plusieurs années, il existe des tensions entre lui et les autres joueurs argentins.  
Le joueur, qui avait épuisé le stock de balles à sa disposition, s'approcha et les salua d'un signe de la main.  
- A part les joueurs argentins. Reprit le blond foncé. Quelqu'un pourrait vous vouloir du mal ?  
- Mon ex petite amie peut être… Notre séparation ne s'est pas très bien passée.  
- Nous cherchons quelqu'un plus en rapport avec le monde du tennis.  
Franco Davin et son joueur échangèrent un regard, inquiets.

Dean lisait le rapport de Del Potro et éclata de rire.  
- Tu m'étonnes que la séparation ne s'est pas très bien passée. Une femme a raconté à la presse qu'elle avait eu une expérience très hot avec lui quand il était en couple avec son ex.  
- Tu penses que ça pourrait être elle ?  
L'ainé réfléchit quelques instants.  
- Non. S'il avait été la seule cible, je dis pas mais… Ca touche tout ceux qui ont un gros palmarès.  
- Lui et Warwinka n'ont pas gagné tant que ça, ils ont juste ga…  
Le cadet s'interrompit et arracha le dossier des mains de son frère. Celui-ci râla pour la forme mais devina que Sam avait une piste.  
- Voilà ! Dit ce dernier. Depuis janvier 2005,seuls sept joueurs ont remportés les Grand Chelem ! Et ceux sont nos victimes !  
- Il en manque un ! Il est où le septième ?  
- Marat Safin, il est à la retraite.  
- Faut en parler à Bobby.

Ce dernier termina son verre de whisky, pensif.  
- On a le mobile. Il nous reste la méthode et le coupable. Dit-il.  
- Toujours rien de ce coté là ? Demanda Sam.  
- Non. Je leur ai fait tous passés des tests mais rien. C'est hors de mon domaine.  
- On pourrait appeler Cas' ? Il connait plus de trucs que nous. Suggéra le cadet.  
- Non ! Refusa l'ainé. On peut se débrouiller sans lui. On a même pas interrogé tout le monde.  
Les deux autres hochèrent la tête mais il entendit clairement Bobby grogner « Saleté de fierté de Winchester ».  
Des heures de recherches plus tard, ils n'avaient toujours pas avancé. Et pour cause, ils ne savaient pas quoi chercher… A bout de nerf, Dean décida de visiter à nouveau le stade et ses environs.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, il regardait deux joueuses s'entrainer et soupira.  
- Pourquoi nos enquêtes ne mènent jamais aux jolies femmes ? Murmura-t-il.  
- C'est en effet étrange que les femmes ne soient pas attaquées. Dit une voix.  
Dean sursauta et se tourna vers Castiel, à quelques centimètres de lui.  
- Bordel, Cas' ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit à propos des arrivées furtives ?!  
- Mes excuses, Dean. Répondit l'ange.  
Le chasseur roula des yeux et observa à nouveau les deux jeunes femmes.  
- Mais t'as raison … Pourquoi les femmes ne sont pas attaquées ? Elles sont peut être mêlées à ça.  
A son tour, Castiel jeta un œil aux joueuses et l'une d'elles lui fit signe en rougissant. Il leva la main pour lui répondre mais Dean stoppa son geste en lui prenant le poignet.  
- Tu dragueras plus tard, Cas' ! On a du boulot.  
Ils sortirent du court d'entrainement et Dean les emmena vers la salle de musculation.  
- Vu que Bobby et Sam t'ont appelé, autant que tu nous aides. Dit le blond foncé.  
- Ils ne m'ont pas appelé, Dean. Je suis venu de moi même, pour chasser à vos côtés. Répondit Castiel, avec le plus grand sérieux.  
Dean sourit et lui donna une tape dans le dos.  
- Allons chasser alors, Cas' !  
Ils s'approchèrent de quelques femmes qui effectuaient des exercices.  
- Est-ce que l'une d'elles est une sorcière ?  
Castiel plissa les yeux et les observa quelques dizaines de secondes.  
- Non.  
Son regard se reporta sur une jeune blonde.  
- Mais elle . reprit-il. A fait un pacte avec un démon.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas, Dean. Je vois juste que son âme a été vendu.

Dean se renseigna et la jeune femme se révéla être Victoria Azarenka. Ils l'attendirent à la sortie de la salle de sport et l'apostrophèrent dès qu'elle fut sortie.  
- Pourquoi avez-vous vendu votre âme ? Demanda d'emblée le chasseur.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?! S'exclama Victoria, en s'éloignant.  
- Ne faites pas l'idiote ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre ! Si c'est vous qui faites du mal aux autres joueurs, nous…  
- Ce n'est pas moi ! Se défendit-elle.  
- Combien de temps vous reste-il ? Demanda Castiel, avec douceur.  
Elle baissa les yeux et ils se remplirent de larmes.  
- 28 janvier 2024… J'ai eu douze ans.  
- C'est mieux que la plupart des gens. Constata Dean. Et vous avez signé pour…  
- Gagner. Ils m'offrent trois Grand Chelem sur trois ans. Mais…  
- Mais… L'encouragea le chasseur.  
- Un démon est venu il y a quelques semaines et m'a promis deux Grand Chelem l'an prochain à la place d'un seul cette année.  
Elle les observa tour à tour, avant de reprendre.  
- Est-ce que je peux éviter l'enfer ? Est-ce que je…  
- C'est impossible. Annonça Castiel. Je suis navré mais vous ne pourrez y échapper.  
Elle hocha la tête tristement et partit.**  
** L'ange partit « interroger » quelques démons de croisement alors que Dean résuma la situation à son frère et à Bobby.  
- Un sort qui empêche les démons d'agir … Marmonna Sam. Ca me dit quelque chose…  
Il se précipita sur l'ordinateur et tapa frénétiquement sur le clavier. Les deux autres se regardèrent en haussant les épaules.  
- On a la preuve que c'est surnaturel maintenant. Déclara le plus vieux. Quelque chose d'assez puissant pour limiter les démons et poursuivre ses proies sur deux continents.  
- Des anges ? Suggéra Dean, pas convaincu par sa propre suggestion.  
- Pas leur style. S'exclama le cadet, les yeux rivés sur l'ordinateur. Ils les auraient tués .  
- Wé… Et Cas' l'aurait remarqué… Conclu Dean.  
- Allons interroger les deux joueurs restants. Proposa Bobby.  
- Deux ? S'étonna le blond.  
- Djokovic est hospitalisé. Il a consommé du gluten en grande quantité.  
- Et ?  
- Il y est allergique. Les médecins cherchent encore quel aliment l'a intoxiqué.

Bobby et Dean se rendirent à l'hôtel de Rafael Nadal pour l'interroger. Ils dirigèrent, discrètement, l'interrogatoire vers le surnaturel mais le joueur ne leur apprit rien.  
Son oncle, et entraineur, les raccompagna à la porte et les retint à la porte.  
- Vous êtes des chasseurs, n'est ce pas ? Leur dit-il.  
Ils hochèrent la tête et il sourit de fierté.  
- Ma mère était voyante, elle m'a appris à vous repérer.  
- A votre neveu aussi ? Demanda Bobby.  
- Non. Rafa ne sait pas qu'elle était une vraie voyante. Il ne connait rien à ce milieu là.  
- Vous avez remarqué quelque chose ? Questionna le plus jeune.  
- Rafa fait des rêves étranges. Il a rêvé plusieurs fois d'une vieille femme avec une queue de serpent.  
Les chasseurs échangèrent un regard, perplexes.

Ils se rendirent à l'étage inférieur, où Andy Murray logeait. Celui-ci terminait son entrainement mais une jolie jeune femme, qui se révéla être sa petite amie, les fit entrer dans un petit salon.  
Là, avec un verre de whisky dans une main et quelques cacahuètes dans l'autre, se tenait Crowley.  
- Bobby Singer ! S'exclama-t-il ,avec le sourire.  
- Crowley… Répondit celui-ci, avec dégout.  
- Et le voilà avec son fiston. Reprit le roi des enfers.  
- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda la jeune femme qui les avait fait entrer.  
- Bien sur, Kim chérie. Ce sont deux grands amis. Répondit Crowley. Peux-tu aller chercher ton petit ami ? C'est assez urgent.  
Elle hocha la tête et sortit.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Demanda d'emblée Dean.  
- Andy et sa famille sont des amis depuis de nombreuses années, je viens leur faire un petit coucou.  
- Tu veux acheter leurs âmes ! Conclu, trop vite, le blond.  
- Non. Ils sont vraiment mes amis. Je leur rends service à titre…Gratuit.  
- Gratuit ? Répéta Bobby, septique.  
- Plus ou moins… Mais quelque chose fout la merde dans mon busines !  
- On est au courant. Dit Dean. C'est pour ça qu'on est là.  
- J'ai envoyé des démons enquêter. Leur annonça Crowley. Si j'ai des infos, j'envoie un message à Bobbychounet.  
- Idiot ! S'exclama ce dernier, avant de sortir.  
Le jeune chasseur et le démon s'observèrent quelques secondes, avant que celui-ci ne prenne la parole.  
- Le sport est un terrain très lucratif pour les marchés. Les fans et les joueurs feraient n'importe quoi pour une victoire.  
-Victoria Azarenka a passé un marché avec toi.  
- Pas avec moi personnellement mais avec l'enfer en général, oui. Elle a eu un bon deal.  
- Si on élimine ce qui t'empêche de travailler, annule son contrat.  
Crowley sourit.  
- Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil ? C'est vrai que c'est un joli brin de…  
- Annule son contrat.  
Le démon soupira, agacé.  
- Très bien… Marché conclu et je te fais grâce du bisou.**  
**

Ils rentrèrent et trouvèrent Castiel et Sam travaillant sur un vieux grimoire.  
- On a une piste . Dit celui-ci.  
- Ah wé ? S'exclama, étonné, Dean.  
- Nous pensons qu'il s'agit de Baba Yaga. Annonça l'ange. C'est une sorcière immortelle russe très puissante.  
- Connais pas. Reconnu le vieux chasseur.  
- Elle est très présente dans la culture russe. Expliqua Sam. Il y a peu de choses sur elle mais Castiel a entendu plusieurs rumeurs qui semblent fondées : elle ne vient que si on l'invoque et l'invocateur doit être un héros à ses yeux. Si c'est le cas, elle lui offre une faveur.  
- Et sinon ? Demanda le blond.  
- Elle le tue. Répondit l'ange. Il faut également que la demande soit formulée correctement.  
- Invoquons la et questionnons la ! Proposa Dean.  
- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, Dean. S'opposa Castiel.  
- Pourquoi ? On est des putain de héros, non ? Répliqua l'ainé des Winchester.  
- Je ne mets pas ça en doute, Dean. Mais il faudrait quelqu'un doué pour l'expression orale.

Crowley, avec un sourire satisfait, les regarda tour à tour avant de s'ouvrir une bière. L'ainé des Winchester ouvrit la bouche mais Castiel l'empêcha de parler.  
- Nous avons besoin de lui, Dean. Lui dit-il.  
- Ecoute ton petit ami, il a raison. Conseilla le Roi de l'enfer.  
- Même s'il est très énervant. Reprit l'ange.  
Crowley prit une mine boudeuse avant de boire sa bière.  
- Si tout le monde est prêt. Dit Bobby. Nous pouvons commencer.

Une très vieille femme avec une queue de serpent à la place des jambes apparut devant eux. Elles semblaient flotter à quelques centimètres du sol et était inconsistante, presque transparente.  
Elle les regarda tour à tour, silencieuse et dédaigneuse.  
- Je suis Crowley. Annonça celui-ci. Démon et roi de l'enfer. A ma droite se trouve Castiel, ange du seigneur et devant moi Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester et Bobby Singer. Tout trois sont humains.  
- Le démon et l'ange ne sont pas des héros. Je ne m'intéresse qu'aux humains.  
Elle s'approcha de Sam et après quelques secondes, se détourna de lui. Elle fit de même avec Dean et regarda Crowley, l'air furieuse.  
- Tu me fais perdre mon temps, démon ! Dit-elle.  
- Il en reste un. Bobby est le héros que tu cherches.  
Elle se tourna vers le plus vieux chasseur et haussa les sourcils.  
- Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-elle, finalement.  
- Lances tu des sorts contre Roger Federer, Rafael Nadal, Stanislas Warwinka ,Juan Martin Del Potro, Novak Djokovic et Andy Murray ?  
- Oui, démon.  
- Sur ordre d'un humain ?  
- Oui, démon.  
- Peux-tu me donner le nom de cet humain ?  
- Oui, démon.  
Ils attendirent mais elle ne dit rien de plus. Crowley se mit à rire.  
- Si tu peux me donner son nom, donne le moi.  
- Maria Sharapova.

La jeune femme sortait de conférence de presse, tout sourire, quand Dean la captura pour l'enfermer dans la pièce la plus proche.  
- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?! Vous êtes fous ! S'écria-t-elle.  
- Nous avons quelques questions à propos de Baba Yaga. Annonça Sam, également présent avec Castiel.  
La jeune femme perdit de ses couleurs et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.  
- On a pas l'habitude de tuer des humains mais s'il faut le faire pour que ça cesse, on le fera. Prévint Dean.  
Elle blêmit encore et lança des regards apeurés autour d'elle.  
- Pourquoi ? Questionna Sam. Ils auraient pu mourir.  
- Je… Toute la presse est focalisée sur eux. Tout le monde nous juge inintéressantes par rapport à eux.  
- Jalousie est un vil…Commença l'ainé des frères.  
- Nous faisons les mêmes sacrifices qu'eux ! Les mêmes entrainements ! Nous vivons les mêmes épreuves, les mêmes contraintes ! Mes parents se sont ruinés pour me donner un avenir dans ce sport et je me suis battue pour revenir au plus haut niveau après ma blessure… Mais je suis moins intéressante qu'eux, moins aimée ! Lança-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.  
- Pourquoi seulement ces six là ? S'étonna Sam.  
- Je voulais prouver que sans les vainqueurs de Grand Chelem, le tennis masculin n'était pas intéressant.  
Les frères échangèrent un regard, ne sachant que faire.  
- Rien ne prouve que tu ne recommenceras jamais… Dit le plus vieux.  
- Dean. Intervint Castiel. Laisse moi lui parler quelques secondes.  
L'ange, jusqu'ici à l'écart, s'approcha de la joueuse et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Les frères ne les entendirent pas mais les yeux de Maria reprirent un bel éclat.  
- Merci… Dit-elle. Je promets que je n'invoquera plus Baba Yaga et que je les laisserai en paix.  
Dean échangea un regard avec l'ange et il hocha la tête.  
La chasse était terminée.**  
**

* * *

_Info 1 : La légende de "Baba Yaga" existe vraiment en Russie. Je l'ai reprise et modifiée pour qu'elle s'insère dans mon histoire. Si ça vous intéresse, des infos sont disponibles sur Google.  
Info 2 : Mon chouchou tennistique est J. Potro (Le gars plus grand que Sam) ^^  
_


End file.
